finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deadeye (Final Fantasy XV)
Deadeye is a mark in Final Fantasy XV fought during the A Behemoth Undertaking hunt in Duscae. Deadeye must be defeated for chocobo rentals to become available, as it hunts for chocobos. Its name stems from it having one blind eye. The hunt differs from the majority of the hunt requests, as the player must actively trail Deadeye through the Nebulawood while keeping out of its sight. After a certain patch, the player can skip the trailing part by allowing Deadeye to spot them. Afterward, the game gives the option to skip the sequence and there is no penalty for doing so. Deadeye was also fought in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. Bestiary :The behemoth Deadeye lurks under the mists of the Nebulawood, notorious for laying waste to habitat and hunter alike. Those triumphs, however, have come at the cost of an eye and a horn. :Size: 73.16 ft. Weight: 219.86 t Hunt Stats | greatswords = Weak | shields = Weak | fire = 200% | ice = Halves | lightning = Halves | light = Halves | death = Highly resistant | alterna = Resistant | stop = Resistant | primary drop = Behemoth Tenderloin | primary drop rate = 100 | appendage = Behemoth Horn | appendage rate = 100 | element drop = Fire | element drop rate = 100 | element drop quantity = 24 | location = Nebulawood | quest = Hunt: A Behemoth Undertaking (Wiz Chocobo Post) | type = Beast | break effects = Strength -30% (head/15%); Vitality -20% (body/5%, legs/8%, tail/10%) | body part modifiers = -50% damage from weapons until broken (head) }} Battle Deadeye is weak to greatswords, shields and especially weak to fire, taking triple damage from it. It runs around the battlefield, slaps with its tail, swipes with its claws, stomps on those under its hulking body (can be block/parried) and charges with its horns lowered to launch its target into the air. Deadeye is blind in its right eye and missing its right horn. The battle takes place on grounds with explosive barrels. Ignis suggests using fire magic to detonate the barrels while Deadeye is nearby. The player gets an AP reward for succeeding at blasting the Deadeye with a detonating oil drum. Detonating a barrel near it causes severe damage to it and often makes it Vulnerable. When Deadeye is Vulnerable it topples over and can't fight for a time. If the player moves too far away from its range it will climb back onto its sleeping spot. Strategy The player can stay out of its way by point-warping to high ground. Deadeye descends from its sleeping spot near an oil drum the player can easily detonate. The player can craft spells mid-battle if they need more fire magic (there is a fire deposit right before the battle). When the behemoth leaves the battle to climb up onto its sleeping spot, the player can stay near another drum to bait it. ''Episode Duscae'' demo The scenario is designed so that the player must pay 25,000 gil to Cindy Aurum to see that the Regalia is repaired. The most realistic way to acquire this money is by undertaking the hunt of Deadeye, whose horn can be sold for the amount necessary to pay Cindy off. The lead-up to the fight with Deadeye is very similar to the way it is in the final game, with Noctis and his companions required to follow its trail and tail it to its resting place where they can go on the attack. The specific strategies for killing Deadeye in the demo differ, however, as magic is not usable in Episode Duscae, and the grounds where the battle takes place lack the explosive barrels available in the final version. Ignis comes up with a plan for Prompto to shoot a gas canister instead, but if the player has not acquired Ramuh, the party wants to flee. Ramuh will kill Deadeye in one summon. Afterward, Deadeye will appear on the plains of Duscae where the player can fight it again repeatedly. In Episode Duscae one of the clues being footprints in the mud. In the main game, the player doesn't track the behemoth outside of the Nebulawood, but there are still behemoth's footprints on the mud near Alstor Slough. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery Final Fantasy XV Behemoth and Gladiolus.jpg Final Fantasy XV Behemoth.jpg Related enemies *Rogue Behemoth *Behemoth *Behemoth King *Behemoth Tyrant ru:Одноглазец (Final Fantasy XV) Category:Marks in Final Fantasy XV